


When Stars Fall From Their Thrones

by hishirin



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisostomo Ibara couldn't remember anything prior of becoming a demon. A Seraphim took the liberty to kindly remind him who he was before. Crisostomo did not take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Stars Fall From Their Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural AU! I decided to post this because why not? I saw it sitting in my notepad and I figure it out that I'll post it here before I take another attempt to finish another Elibarra fanfic before moving on to other projects.
> 
> Warning: Grammatical Errors (un beta-ed), OOC and it might be also confusing so feel free to message me if you want any clarifications!  
> Disclaimer: I own only the plot! And how this baby was written

Pain clawed from my insides, trying rip me apart, as I heavily breathed, struggling to survive with no armor or weapons that I could use to defend myself. My wings are battered and tattered, and some of my bones are broken, especially in my wings, with that collision that rendered me unable to fly or move my body too much, simply because I was caught off guard and fought a Seraphim of an Angel, our swords and magic clashing, and Seraphim's magic is much more powerful than mine, sending me flying against the wall, crushing me in the process.

The Seraphim walked calmly towards me, as I fell on the ground with a dull thud, who hovered above me,eyes cold, its majestic wings gave a fiery glow, illuminating its heavenly face in an ethereal light. I struggled to look at the merciless angel, destroying and slaughtering most of my kin, if his blood stained armor and sword indicate any of that. 

The angel's eyes had flickering flames in the them, showing his bloodlust and thirst for vengeance. His sword was dangerously close at my throat, as I am under his utmost mercy.

"Do it." I semi whispered, voice cracking, "do it." I said it once again, but louder. I closed my eyes, refusing the look of how the beautiful face of the angel would contort in hideous looking one, refusing to see him be gleeful in sadistic pleasure. 

The Angel said nothing for a long time, and I, underneath his blade, was awaiting for the impending death, to join my brethren in the Void, where all light was vanquished with the sheer force of darkness, where all creatures cease to exist in the end.  
  
The angel withdrew his sword and I heard him sheathed it, surprising me with his course of action, and I just had to open my eyes and look. He was looking at me with disappointment and subtle hint of a poignant emotion I couldn't decipher.

"... You were once great milord. How unfortunate you were framed and forced to fall. This saving grace that I will bestow upon is all I shall ever give. The next time we meet, yours is inevitable." I was confounded by his words, something that told me that they are related to my missing memories. I dared opened my mouth to ask him, stretching my luck of survival, even I barely caught the sliver of it, for this narrowly escaped execution. If the angel had ever changed his mind, he is free to end me. I deemed it fair enough to know about the gaps of my missing memories, the memories I tried my hardest to remember, enduring the onslaught of headaches every time I do.  
  
"Who are you? Why did you call me 'milord'? Was I one of you?"  
  
The angel's face showed nothing, but his eyes betrayed his mask of nonchalance and calm demeanor. I could see mixed emotions raging from sadness to fury, but what stroke me the most was the pain in his eyes, as if I had opened a wound and stabbed it countless of times with daggers, the moment I asked him those questions.  
  
His face hardened as he lowered his gaze to where my left hand is, crouching down and picking the broken hand gently, and I cried out as pain stabbed me again with its merciless blades. He didn't say anything as he examined my demonic mark, tracing it with his fingers. Pain kept on reminding me that this was the bastard who threw me off guard, and the reason why I am like this in the first place. This was his fault and he had the audacity to examine my mark as if it's an interesting specimen. I am quite sure he had seen these marks before, and this is nothing new to him.  
  
_E_  
  
"I am Elfiel, the servant of the Seraph Cristiel, and I am one of his loyal vassals. However one incident happened that lead to my master's demise, and as a punishment they ripped him off his wings and left him in the mortal world to rot. I could not stand my master's situation and performed a forbidden ceremony. I did not account that he would be robbed of his memories as an angel, when he will be reborn as a demon, for he did not die to complete the ritual." The Seraphim, Elfiel, spoke to me quietly, voice tinted with heavy regret and agony. "I must do what I must do. I have to protect the master until the very end, even if I have to execute him myself. I wouldn't just let him die in the wrong hands."  
  
_L_  
  
"Who is this master you speak of?" I managed not to make my voice crack, asking him once again.  
  
_I_  
  
"My former master, Cristiel, the only son of Raphael Eibarramienda, whose father is the Seraph Peter Eibarramienda."  
  
_A_  
  
"Why are you telling me this?! This has no relation to me! My name is Crisostomo Ibarra, and I am a soldier of Lucifer's army! If you think that your master and I are the same, you are mistaken." I can't believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it  
  
_S_  
  
"You were once my master, Crisostomo. Do you remember the name you have given me? The name which started it all. The name that meant 'name of God' which you deemed perfect for me." I shook my head wildly like a mad man, as Elfiel rested his right hand above my left hand, murmuring an incantation, breaking my demonic mark.  
  
**E L I A S**  
  
I shut my eyes tight, feeling that someone had dropped an anvil on me, my head swimming in the sea of panic and blurred lights, hushed voices and nameless blank faces. I want to rip my hair out, feeling my head is about to explode. I screamed once again, clutched my head with both hands tightly, the pain threatened to tear me apart into pieces, only to piece me back again and repeat the process.  
  
And just when I was about to explode from the sheer pressure and pain, a sudden tidal wave of serenity and calmness washed over me, relieving and soothing all the pain that and torture that I have felt, lulling me to fall into the arms of oblivion. Elfiel might have said something, as I distinctly  remembered his faint words echoing in my head faintly.  
  
"Welcome back Master, I have been waiting for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> adding 'iel' in the end means 'Of God' in hebrew; hence 'Cristiel'


End file.
